1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a tool having two handle members that may be selectively coupled together, or detached from each other, to form or to provide different lengths for working.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tools comprise a handle, and a driving shank attached or secured to the handle, for being rotated or driven by the handle, and for driving fasteners, tool extensions, or other tool members with the handle. Some of the typical tools may comprise a ratchet driving mechanism attached to the handle or to the driving shank, for suitably rotating or driving the fasteners, the tool extensions, or the other tool members.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,801 to Liao, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,226 to Lin disclose two of the typical ratchet screw drivers each comprising a ratchet driving mechanism attached to the driving shank of the handle, for suitably rotating or driving the fasteners, the tool extensions, or the other tool members. However, the handle may not be adjusted to different lengths.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,396 to Tsai disclose another typical screw driver comprising two handles to be detached from each other or to be secured together, to form or to provide different lengths, for being suitably grasped or held by the users. However, the handles are simply force-fitted together and have no other securing devices or mechanisms to secure the handles together.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tools or screw drivers.